Goodnight Rosie
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: He said to be accomodating to her... so here I am making her bed while she's brushing her teeth upstairs, in my pajamas. Rosie/Carter light femslash


**Disclaimer: I do not own carter or rosie or princess protection program**

I grumbled to myself as I fiddled with the sheets on Rosie's bed, tucking them in and making sure that there wasn't a single wrinkle to be seen. I smiled smugly, proud of myself, having rarely even made my own bed before. I couldn't believe that I had gotten talked into doing this. My dad told me that yes, Rosie was a princess, and yes, we were supposed to make her blend in like a normal person, but there was one thing that he never specified how to do. Be nice. He said to be accomodating to her... so here I am making her bed whie she's brushing her teeth upstairs, in my pajamas.

I feel sort of funny when I think about the fact that she's wearing my cloths, and sleeping in my spare sheets. There's something about her that makes my body feel so... strange? I feel this tingling i nthe pit of my stomach as I smell my shirt that she wore a few days ago, just out of the wash. It smells just like her, amazing. She's just so gorgeous, and sickly sweet. I can't decide whether I hate her or want to get on my knees and beg her to marry me, so I've decided on only interracting when it's neccessary. I heard a tiny femanine cough causing me to turn around. Rosie stood there clasping both of her hands together as she watched me fold the covers back for her. She stood there a moment and just stared into my nervous eyes. There was something about the way that she looked at me that just made the whole entire room thick with tension.

I gulped and attempted to smile as she nodded at me, sincerely reaching out her hand and brushing my arm. "Thank-you Carter, I am very pleased." She said,looking into my eyes once again with that look but blinked and it was gone in a flash. She crawled into bed and layed there a moment with the covers still folded back, just looking at me as I wondered to myself how she could be anymore beautiful. "Carter." She said suddenly, and I felt a sorry about to come out of my mouth as I figured she was about to ask why I was starring at her. "Rose I-" I started to say but she cut me off. "You may now tuck me in." She said, smiling.

"Oh." I mumbled nervously. I got on my knees next to the bed, reaching with a shaky hand, grabbing the covers and bringing them across her chest, letting my hand linger a few moments at the hem of the blacket, accidentally brushing her arm as I did so. I felt my breath caught in my throat and I tried to stand up but stopped once she grabbed my hand. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?" She asked in a hurried tone, almost frantic. My eyes widened and she answered in a much lowered volume, almost inaudible, "My mother always kisses goodnight." She sounded almost embarrased and I couldn't help but smile.

I hovered over her, my hand cupping her face. I gulped as I thought about how beautiful her lips are and how wonderful it would be to taste them. So I did just that, going against my own rules and being more than accomodating. I leaned in and softly pressed my lips to hers, catching her bottom lip between mine and holding it there for a few seconds before breaking it as her hand found purchase on my forearm. I stayed hovering over her for a few moments, her eyes stayed shut and her hand stayed on my arm in a death grip. When her eyes fluttered open she looked at me and giggled. "My mother certainly does not kiss me like that." She said giggling a little harder now. "Carter... you kissed me the way that a prince would kiss a princess." She explained and I smiled a little bit and then shook my head and stood up, walking over to my bed. "Goodnight Rosie." I mumbled before crawling into my bed and shutting off the lamp.

I layed there a few seconds before I heard the lamp click back on and felt a hand on my shoulder. I rolled over to see Roses face illuminated by my lamp. I was about to question what she was doing but before I could, she got on her knees the same way that I did and leaned in, kissing me full on the mouth, almost the same way that I did to her. She grinned as she broke the kiss and whispered, "I would like it if you continue to kiss me like this from now on." in my ear. I shivered as she tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I am getting to old to have my mother kiss me goodnight anyways." she mumbled before going back to her own bed.


End file.
